A Scent Forever Ruined
by Serena-Chan
Summary: Kiba always loved the scent of Hinata...until one day she showed up for a mission smelling... well, odd.


-**_A scent forever ruined._**

It was one of the things that he truly enjoyed about her. One of the things that drew him to her. Every human has there own smell and to his nose hers was heavenly. Despite her fathers protests that she'd ruin her weight as a ninja she often would be seen eating those sweet bean buns or snacking on a cinnamon roll.

Maybe that's why there was always a sweet undertone to her smell. It fit though since it complimented her disgustingly sweet personality. She was always picking flowers and mixing herbs for medicine and that gave her a somewhat earthy scent. Coming from one of the richest families in Konoha she bathed in the finest products and used expensive oils, soaps, and shampoo's. All these smells combined to form the heavenly scent that was uniquely Hinata. Kiba sighed heavily, and now it was ruined.

Since they became a team that day so many years ago, he had noticed the really sweet smell of her and at first it slightly repulsed him, much like her personality. She was shy and quiet and completely lacking in self confidence to the point that it drove him crazy. He was loud and brash and maybe overly confident. Well you know what they say, opposites attract.

Though Kurenai had tried various ice breakers for her team they always seemed somewhat distance in the beginning. Shino spoke rarely. Kiba spoke always, and Hinata spoke when spoken too. Soon he found himself trying to get her to open up. Asking her questions about her family and her home life. What she ate for dinner. What she did last night. Her usually response was so quiet he'd have to lean in very close to even hear her and that scent would flood his nostrils. He started to like it.

As time passed, Team 8 warmed up to one another and Hinata warmed up to him, namely because he had something she was absolutely week for, Akamaru. Anytime the trio would have an intermission during training the puppy would trot up to her and rub himself against her arm or her foot until she gave him the attention he desired. Scratching his head, under his ears, rubbing his belly, and ruffling his hair and Akamaru just loved every second of it.

"How cute," Kiba spoke doing his best impression of her soft girly voice, Causing the girl to look up with that shy little smile on her face.

"Kiba…Stop making-" but before she could finish he was behind her ruffling her hair much in the same way she ruffled Akamaru's. The girl tried to shrink away playfully but he was relentless in his attack on her blue tinted shroom cut. She soon turned on him and became the aggressor trying to ruffle his already messy hair. That day was the first day he ever heard her really laugh and from there on out… his feelings for her became something more than friendship.

The game of hair ruffling became a constant competition between the two and on days they were particularly out of hand they'd even try to drag Shino into it though he'd simply shake his head at their antics. Kiba was smitten. He mostly liked to chase her around and rub her head just to be near her just to smell her that close, and have her smell linger on his hand for a bit. One day Hana caught him laying in his room sniffing his hand with a dazed look on his face. His mother promptly took him to the hospital for a drug test. The only thing he was high on was Hinata. In there six years of being a team the three had matured together and he had memorized her scent so keenly he could detect the slightest alteration to it.

He could smell how long ago she'd showered before practice.

When she switched deodorants.

If she injured herself at training.

What she ate for breakfast or if she had cooked something.

If she had a cold.

If she'd hugged Kurenai or Shino and sometimes even Neji and even more surprising Hanabi.

When she'd cried excessively.

If she'd had a meeting with her father.

If she'd followed Naruto to the ramen shop.

If she'd been flower picking or gone herb gathering.

If she cut her self shaving that morning.

When she hit puberty (unfortunately) though it made him blush.

When she started painting her nails and wearing makeup he smelled those things too.

Then one day she showed up before a mission with a very different smell. When she greeted Shino and himself he gave her a confused look as if he didn't know her. What was that smell? It baffled him throughout their entire mission. Several times as they ventured towards Suna she had asked him if he was okay. Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Yes. No. and a No. he'd replied. Through out the day he continually sniffed around her trying to decipher what that smell was that was partially drowning out her usually sweet odor. It smelled like something salty and odd and all to familiar.

As he continually sniffed the air she produced a small jar from her back pack and offered it to him. It smelled so repulsive he glanced at the label before handing it back to her. VICKS VAPORUB it read in green letters. As they set up camp for the night he couldn't help but lay there in the tent and sniff. Of course now Shino's scent was between them complicating matters but he wanted to know what was that smell and why was it so familiar! He had consulted with Akamaru but the dog only whined a bit before lowering his head and trotting away. Surely he knew what it was but for whatever reason he wouldn't tell Kiba.

WHAT WAS IT!

Their mission was simple. To deliver some scrolls to Kazekage Gaara and pick up some scrolls he had for Tsunade sama. An easy mission for the three chunin. So why then was Kiba finding himself so flustered. On their way back to Konoha he walked behind her and Shino. He could just ask her. Are you using some new lotion or body wash …cause it smells rank! Like like sweat and and and ramen and with a hint of dirty laundry and a tinge or curdled milk muddled over with some Konoha Springs Soap. Blech just like…

Just like. ..

He hadn't realized he had stopped dead in his tracks until Shino turned around and asked him what he was doing. Hinata followed suit waving for him to come join his them. His face twisted into disgust as her pale eyes met his. That smell all over her that's what it was. Corrupting her once sweet smell and replacing it with this bitter dirty scent. It was all over her literally. So that meant. So that meant…

He could feel as his heart cracked in two.

"Kiba-kun?" she was now right in his face waving her hand back and forth "Are you alive?" she smiled at him a little as he seemed to come to. He only looked at her with a sour expression.

"Yea, I'm fine." he grumbled before brushing past the girl. Leaving her a bit confused.

Jogging to catch up with him as he stalked away, Hinata caught up to him and tugged on his black shirt,

"Are you sure because you've been acting wei-"

"I'm fine." he said ripping his arm away from her grasp.

"Oh…okay."

Shino raised his eyebrows slightly beneath his glasses before turning and continuing towards Konoha. The three walked in utter and awkward silence until Shino announced they should set up camp for the night.

Great.

Shino and Hinata had long since retired and the Inuzuka was left to sit outside by their campfire with his thoughts. Akamaru had curled up at his feet and gone to sleep as well despite his worry for Kiba's foul disposition. Every now and again the large dog would wake to stare at his dearest friend then lay back down.

"Kiba-kun" it was the last person he wanted to see hear or smell at the moment.

"Hmm?"

"Uh…you… What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But I know _something_ is wrong." she said plopping down next to the teenager.

He observed the girl now dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she stared at him with that _I'm so concerned _smile. With the small campfire glinting off her face and her hair falling all around her shoulders. He reached his hand to touch her face but caught a waft of that odor and catching himself gently patted her on the shoulder.

"It's just stress, you know, home stuff." He half smiled before staring away.

"Oh."

"Well. do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

The girl sat quietly beside what she considered one of her best friends, the other sleeping quietly in tent. Several moments passed before she stood abruptly.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. I hope everything works out okay."

"Yea…"

She smiled suddenly and moved her hand to ruffle it in his hair but his hand quickly caught her arm stopping her.

"Hinata?" He looked up at her with such a pained expression on his face.

"Yea?"

"Do you still have that vapor stuff."

"Um yea I'll get it."

The girl walked towards the tent and began rifling through her back pack. Returning she handed him the small jar before saying goodnight and crawling back in the tent.

Even if it was over baringly minty, medicine smelling, and harsh to his nose, at least it would keep him from having to smell the ode de Naruto that now seemed to linger on her. As he himself climbed into the tent he couldn't help but peer over Shino at her sleeping form. He breathed then winced at the bitter smell of the ointment below his nose. Better that then Hinata.

A scent forever ruined.

-----

COMPLETELY RANDOM! I KNOW. The little boy I baby sit has a summer cold so I had to put Vicks vapor rub above his nose and on his chest and that's how I came up with it yep.

It would suck to have super smell and suck even more to be in love with some one who wants someone else, ne?

Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
